The ULTIMATE Challenge!
by FabinaxJara-SiBuNa
Summary: This story will really put your writing to the test! I'm looking for the best Fabina story you guys can possibly think of! With a twist inside...Accept the ULTIMATE challenge! SUBMISSION DATE: March 27 DUE DATE: April 19
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So for those of you waiting for an update on 'Unlocking the Past' you may have to wait maybe another week or two, POSSIBLY less.**

**I've been super busy with school, and I have some family stuff going on (My aunt had a baby, My grandma needs help, etc. etc.) so you'll have to wait for that. **

**BUT in the time that I've been running around, I've been reading fan fictions as opposed to writing. But I haven't seen a lot of Fabina lately, and the ones I have weren't exactly amazing (I only maybe really loved two or three)**

**So here I have a Challenge!**

**Rules**

**~The story must be Fabina centric! There may be mentions of other couples and characters, but Fabina is a MUST!**

**~It must be more than 1,000 words**

**~Must be after graduation (It can literally be the NIGHT after they graduate, but it can't be in Anubis house.) It can be AU but it doesn't have to be.**

**~It can be either a one-shot, or a multi-chap. **

**~You have to have FabinaxJara-SiBuNa's Challenge somewhere in the Title/Summary (I think I looks cleaner in the summary)**

**~Must use ****at least**** EIGHT of the TWENTY following words (Use more if you'd like! It's recommended!):**

**1. Dream**

**2. Temper**

**3. Wish**

**4. Fairytale**

**5. Gatorade**

**6. Oops**

**7. Boring**

**8. Wake-up**

**9. Chocolate **

**10. Awkward**

**11. Everything**

**12. Sweater**

**13. iPhone**

**14. Piano**

**15. Penguin**

**16. Window**

**17. Popcorn**

**18. Three**

**19. Sugar**

**20. Paragon (If you use this word, I HIGHLY suggest looking up the meaning first!)**

**(Oh and please not to put the words in BOLD when you use them in the story!)**

**Now, here is where this contest gets a little bit different from the others you've been seeing…**

**I've come up with a point system, which I just did a tremendous amount of Math for, and this is how it's going to work.**

**Below are how many points you can receive for the things you add to improve your story, the 5 stories with the most points will then be put up against each other for readers to vote for and pick their favorite! **

**Creative Title: 5 points**

**Perfect Grammar/Spelling: 10 points **

**Every word you use(with the exception of Paragon): 2 points (Ex. 16 words=32 points)**

**Use of the word Paragon: 5 points **

**One-shot: 12 points**

**Multi-chap(between 2-5 chapters): 15 points**

**Multi chap( between 5-10 chapters): 20 points**

**Multi-chap(11+ chapters): 25 points**

**At least one WOW factor: 5 points **

**A wow factor would be something that the reader isn't expecting to happen, it could be either a happy event or a rather unfortunate event.**

**After calculating all that, there is a possibility to receive at the most 87 points…I think… If you go beyond that your amazing but I think that's the highest.**

**The SUBMISSION DATE for this challenge is: ****March 27****th****!**

**This means you must be writing the story by at least this date! If you don't tell me that you are writing the story before March 27****th****, then I can't enter you in the challenge!**

**The DUE DATE for this challenge is****: April 19****th****!**

**This is the day the story MUST be completed by! If it's not completed, you'll be disqualified! Don't write more than you think you're capable of. I would hate to see an amazing story ruined by a rushed ending!**

**That gives you guys over a MONTH to write the story! **

**I'll announce the 5 stories with the most points on APRIL 20****th****! The announcement of the winners will be posted at an unknown date.**

**OH YEA! The winners, completely forgot to mention their prizes!**

**THIRD PLACE****: Wins a dedicated oneshot, and a shoutout to any or several of their stories**

**SECOND PLACE****: Wins a dedicated oneshot, An Idea Submission (They could give me any idea for a oneshot), and a shoutout to any or several of their stories**

**FIRST PLACE****: Wins a Dedicated one-shot, an Idea Submission (For a multi-chap story), a shoutout to any or several of their stories, and I'll personally write a whole paragraph on your amazing story on my bio for anyone who visits to see! PLUS they get to say they've won thechallenge where the fan-fictioners chose the winner!**

**If you want to enter this challenge, I would really prefer you PM me, but I'm not turning away reviews.**

**You should Subject your PM: I'm Interested**

**And then tell me that your entering this challenge and an approximated date to when the first chapter/Oneshot will come out.**

**I NEED TO CONTACT YOU BEFORE THE SUBMISSION DATE OR YOU WILL NOT BE ENTERED!**

**Thanks to anyone reading this whole thing! (I realize now it's rather long) And I can't wait to see all your stories! **

**Good Luck!**

**~FabinaxJara-SibuNa**

**(ONE last QUICK QUICK thought, any questions, confusions, or concerns, CONTACT ME!)**


	2. Sorry! Confusions Cleared Up

**Hey !**

** So, so far I've only have one person who has the chapter up on the website and several people who plan on entering, but I was looking back on my explanations and realized that something came out unclear, and it was TOTALLY my fault!**

**When you're writing, and you're using one of the words from the list, **_**make sure that you highlight the word in BOLD**_**! This way it's much easier for me to keep track of points and such! **

**Also another thing, Make sure you either send me a PM or Review telling me that your story has come out and I need the title **

**If there's anything else I'll let you guys know!**

**REMEMBER:**

**SUBMISSION DATE: March 27****th**

**DUE DATE: April 19****th**

**TOP 5 ANNOUNCED: April 20****th**

**WINNERS ANNOUNCED: TBA **

**Questions, Comments, Concerns, Confusions, Ask away!  
><strong>

**Good Luck! Can't wait to read your stories!**

**~FabinaxJara-SiBuNa**


	3. 10 DAYS!

**Top of the mornin' to ya!**

**Happy Saint Patty's day to you all!**

**I just thought I'd remind you guys, you have 10 DAYS left to submit your stories! As of right now, I'm thinking about extending the date, but most likely not. So if you've been thinking about entering, time to start writing!**

**Remember, the submission date is just the date the story has to be sent in by, it doesn't have to be completed until the 19****th**** of April!**

**Once again, Here's a list of the important dates!**

**SUBMISSION DATE: March 27****th****!**

**DUE DATE: April 19****th****!**

**I DID change one of the dates:**

**I will be announcing the top 5 stories with the most points on APRIL 21****ST****! That's a Satuday and I'm going to be busy on that Friday, so it'll be easier for me to update on the Saturday…**

**The winners will most likely be announced that next weekend on the 28****th****! That'll give the public a week to vote!**

**So:**

**SUBMISSION DATE: March 27****th**

**DUE DATE: April 19****th**

**TOP 5 ANNOUNCED: April 21****st**

**WINNERS ANNOUNCED: April 28****th**** (This date may or may not change)**

**Remember, just have fun writing! So far, all of your stories are amazing! And it's not too late to enter! You have 10 DAYS LEFT! **

**Good Luck!**

**~FabinaxJara-SiBuNa**

**(Oh, and I will probably be updating Unlocking the Past today or tomorrow for those of you who've PM'd and reviewed asking for it! He he **


End file.
